


Knitting Season

by Winter_Moonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: Leo and Izumi spend a winter day together, preparing Christmas gifts.Maybe they're more alike than Leo originally thought? Not that he's complaining~
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Knitting Season

He taps the hard rubber of his boot on the ground, shifting his foot within its confines into a comfortable position. Adjusting the knitted hat snuggled on his head one last time, Leo sets off into the city of Florence with a grin. The backpack on his shoulders bounces with every stair step he takes down from his apartment, the items inside bouncing together noisily. Yet, even as a blast of chilly air attacks his face when he opens the main door, Leo finds himself humming the new tune he composed just a few days ago, his good mood continuing.

The light layer of snow crunches beneath his feet with every step. Homes, buildings, cars, all covered with the white ice crystals. The sunlight reflecting against its purity is nearly too bright for his eyes as he soaks in the wonderland before him. His breath leaves him in a small puff of fog in his exertion. Though the weather is cold, his hands are kept warm within the knitted gloves that match the hat he is wearing.

Today, Leo has nothing scheduled. Today, he can do as he pleases. And that includes taking a stroll through the beautiful city he now lives in while it is covered in snow. The world around him is like a magical fantasy land. People merrily putting up decorations, string lights crawling up light poles, and lovers stuffing each other’s hands in their pockets. His eyes sparkle at the cheer; he feels inspiration bubbling up beneath his skin.

Ah, but that can wait.

Within his backpack holds precious, one of a kind USB flash drives. Or rather, what is on those flash drives is one of a kind. A new song for each of their precious Knights. Something even better than last time! Now that they have gone through a whole year of ups and downs, and trials and errors, Leo believes with his entire heart that he knows them better than before. Their bonds becoming so strong they’re nearly unbreakable! Even when he discovers more and more about this Knights family, Leo knows his love for them will never wane.

So, today he is off to the craft store to pick up tiny, rectangular boxes to put his masterpieces in, and ribbon to tie them all up prettily. Along with the other special little pieces he bought them, that is. The last item that bounces around in his backpack is, luckily, already set to be gifted. But, first and foremost, Leo craves the warmth of a hot drink. He stops at a coffee shop near his destination, the heat inside nearly giving him the feeling of his blood melting within his veins. Absently, he contemplates whether to change up his regular order, but his tongue rattles off the words to the cashier before he can come up with something.

“Anything else, sir?”

“N-?” Just as he pulls his card out to pay, his eyes catch sight of a familiar coat beyond the shop’s glass wall. “Actually,”

The next thing he knows, Leo recites a coffee order that is as familiar to him as his own. His heart races with anticipation, suddenly eager to run across the street and follow the person who caught his eye. He shifts his weight back and forth from the balls of his feet to the back of his heels excitedly while he waits. There are eyes on him, but Leo ignores them. Whether it is his eccentric behavior that draws their attention or if they believe they recognize him, Leo doesn’t pay them any mind. He has an important someone to catch up to.

Once the two tall orders of hot coffee are finished, Leo slips on his gloves and grabs one in each hand. Thanking the staff with a dazzling smile, he leaves the little shop by pushing his shoulder against the glass door. The burst of cool air meets his face once more with a frosty bite. Leo quickly flits his eyes to and fro, nimbly swerving and weaving his way through the holiday shoppers.

It seems like the two of them shared the same idea, this morning.

Happiness bubbles up within his chest, no matter how trivial or coincidental it may seem. He finds himself nearly skipping across the street when there is a clear path in front of him. The craft store is just a few meters away now. Leo has to carefully balance the coffee cups while opening the door, hoping beyond hope he doesn’t accidently squeeze one too tightly.

Warm, cold, warm, cold, the pattern keeps repeating against his skin. Inside the craft store, the heater works continuously with a melodious thrum. He doesn’t immediately catch sight of the familiar coat he has seen many times before, so Leo moves towards the back. It’s that time of year again, after all. With winter comes knitting season. Making his way through the brightly lit aisles, he keeps a careful eye out. Stacks upon stacks of different colored yarn comes into his view. The different textures and every shade between one color to the next draws his attention like hypnotism.

As he goes down the aisle, Leo runs his knuckles against the bundles at the edge of their cubbies. With gloves on, he can’t feel their softness, yet the material easily giving way to his brushes eases his heart in a way a small animal would. Coming upon the end of the aisle, brings him back to the problem at present. There is still no sign of that familiar coat. With squeaking steps against the tiled floor, boots wet from the snow, Leo peaks down every aisle as he walks through the perpendicular one along the back wall.

His eyes light up as he finally spots him. Too busy looking at the different qualities of the product before him, Leo easily sneaks up behind him. Wrapping his arms around the person, careful of the coffee cups, Leo greets him with a cheerful tune. “Sena~!”

Izumi gives a surprised grunt, lifting his arms instinctively as Leo’s wrap around his waist. “Leo-kun?”

Leo hums an affirmative sound all the while happily pressing his cheek into Izumi’s back. “I knew it was you.” He pulls back and waits for Izumi to face him. “Here. Coffee, just the way you drink it.”

“Hm? Oh. Thanks.” The model blinks, surprised at the sudden thoughtful gesture. “When did you even see me?”

“When I was buying coffee~” Leo sings in amusement. “What are you getting? Stuffing?”

Izumi rolls his eyes, absently taking a bag off of the shelf and putting it in his shopping basket. “Don’t make it sound like I’m cooking a turkey.”

Leo laughs softly. “Sena’s turkey would be delicious, I bet.”

A breath is exhaled from between the model’s lips. “Anyways, this is all I came for. Did you just follow me in here or…?”

“I need something!” Leo grabs onto the crook of Izumi’s elbow. “Show me where the little boxes are. For presents and stuff.”

“Why are you assuming I know where they are?”

Nevertheless, Izumi finds his way around the store effortlessly, leading Leo into another aisle all the while being careful to not jostle Leo’s hand off. He sticks close, matching his steps with Izumi’s in an accustomed waltz. Only when they stand in front of the various boxes does Leo let Izumi’s elbow go. He falls into a crouch, darting his eyes to all of the different options. Flash drives are small, just about anything will do as long as it can be closed securely.

Choosing a style and picking out four different colors of them, Leo stands back up with a hop. “Ribbon!”

Izumi grabs the boxes out of Leo’s hand and places them in his basket. He tilts his head in a directional gesture.

“You’re getting four to match? What are you going to do with the extra?” Izumi raises an eyebrow.

Leo hums in contemplation, putting a knuckle just under his bottom lip. “Good point…”

“Here.” Izumi says, taking away the colored ribbon from Leo’s grip and putting it back. He reaches up and grabs a different roll of ribbon. “White will go with everything, and gives it more of a ‘Christmas spirit’ feel than black.”

“As expected of Sena.” He replies, happy to let Izumi take the reins. “That’s all I need~”

They make their way to the front to pay – and no matter how many protests Leo makes, Izumi ends up paying for everything with a casual shrug. When the cold, winter air greets their cheeks with a kiss, they pause at the front of the store, both seemingly reluctant to leave each other’s side.

“Is this your only errand, today?” Izumi questions, dropping the handles of the plastic bag onto his wrist and putting the hand in his pocket, not jostling the cup of coffee in his other hand too much.

“Yeah. You?” Leo will follow Izumi anywhere.

“I’m heading home.”

“Then let’s go together.” Leo sing songs. He pushes his body into Izumi’s side lightly, slipping his free hand into the pocket of Izumi’s long, fashionable coat. Feeling the softness of Izumi’s palm, Leo easily fits his fingers in between Izumi’s in a conversant embrace. The grin he sports on his lips reflect back at him in Izumi’s clear azure irises – though the smile that Izumi mirrors back looks just as sweet.

The model begins to lead their trek home, shoes clicking against the concrete pavement rhythmically. Their forearms press together intimately as their hands remain linked, shoulders occasionally bumping together. While taking sips from their coffee cups, they fall into normal, casual conversation as the snowy scenery around them passes them by. Though the breeze bites at their exposed skin, Leo feels his heart thrum with a warm pulse every moment he gets to bask in Izumi’s presence.

“Going home for Christmas, Leo-kun?”

“Oba-chan will probably call us back for work.” He contemplates out loud. “Unless we get work over here, first.”

“That’s true.”

“And Sena?”

“Depends on work.” Izumi replies in agreement. “If I can’t, I’ll be shipping all of their gifts internationally. If you’re stuck here, too, give me yours. I’ll send them in the same box so we can cut cost a bit.”

“No.” Leo whines, hugging Izumi’s arm to his chest tightly. The plastic bag full of their purchases gets squished and pushed aside by their legs. “I want to be where Sena is. No ifs!”

“Hey, be careful with that. If you spill your coffee on me, I’ll be mad.” Izumi hisses, jerking a bit on instinct. “That’s your family, Leo-kun. What about Ruka?”

“Ruka-tan has her own friends.” Leo pouts. “I’ll see my family when you do. Besides, you’re my family, too.”

A light dusting of pink splashes on the model’s cheeks. Yet, even as he doesn’t reply verbally, the squeeze Izumi gives to Leo’s hand in his pocket is all the answer that Leo needs to smile brightly. The more they walk, the closer they get to their apartment buildings. Building architecture slowly changing from pure artistry to something equally as beautiful however less gaudy.

“Here, I’ll put your boxes in your bag.” Izumi says as he lets go of Leo’s hand. He moves to open the backpack perched on Leo’s shoulders.

With a quick turn on the balls of his feet, Leo swirls around, avoiding Izumi’s grabbing hands. “Let’s go to your place!”

“Hah? Aren’t these for presents?”

“Yeah.”

Izumi makes an uncertain expression. “You’re just going to let me see it?”

Leo laughs softly, walking backwards towards Izumi’s place in an attempt to draw the other man into his trap. “Aw~ Does Sena want to be surprised on Christmas morning?”

The model rolls his eyes, following Leo nonetheless. “You’re so annoying.”

“Yep!” He chuckles louder. “I love you, too!”

“Don’t be embarrassing.” Izumi’s cheeks are dyed so red that there is no way he can pass it off as the bitter wind.

“Wahaha!” Leo jogs the rest of the way to Izumi’s apartment complex, knowing that Izumi will follow right behind him. The items in his bag jingle, plastic against plastic and the sounds of a light metal clanging together. Though he has a copy of the key – a well-kept secret – Leo waits for the model to open it. “Your place is comfier, anyways~”

“Your place is nearly identical? If you kept it clean, yourself, it wouldn’t be a problem.” Izumi sighs, nudging his shoulder into Leo’s to scoot him over a little.

“Eh~ But it’s comfy because you’re here, you know?”

Izumi’s eyes flit to him, the icy blue peaking from the corner of his eyes. The model hums a sound as he opens the door. He brings his hand up from the doorknob to cup Leo’s cheek, swiping the pad of his thumb across the skin briefly while making his way inside. Leo leans into the caress in the fleeting moments Izumi’s skin touches his, now craving the warmth more so. Though his heart desires even more of Izumi, Leo knows he can live off of this singular memory for a lifetime. Not that he would need to.

Following Izumi to his apartment, Leo cannot wait to shed his coat and be free of its confines. Soon, they make it to his door where Izumi makes quick work of the lock. The key ring in his hand jingles as he opens the door and pulls out the key. The apartment’s interior is as immaculate as Leo remembers it, the bright afternoon sun streaming in through the window and illuminating the furniture. The air inside is kept at the cusp between too cool and warm; a temperature Leo has since gotten used to.

“Done?”

Turning his attention from the joyful sunshine to the model, Leo flickers his eyes to the offering hand Izumi has extended out. Understanding the gesture, Leo nods and hands over his empty coffee cup. With Izumi’s hands full, Leo reaches forward and gently curls his fingers behind Izumi’s neck, keeping him still. He stretches upwards and presses his lips onto Izumi’s supple ones. The kiss tastes of coffee, the slightly different blends making no difference in this moment.

Leo feels his heart fill with a warmth no amount of high tech, indoor heating can compare to. The familiar scent of Izumi’s light cologne nearly makes him weak in the knees. He puts a hand on Izumi’s chest to steady himself, the steadily quickening beat of Izumi’s heart bouncing against his palm. The model pulls away gently before toeing off his shoes. He turns his back to Leo and heads into the kitchen to dispose of their trash, all the while the plastic bag rustles with his every movement.

Finally, Leo takes off his backpack, shoes, and coat and hangs the piece of clothing on the wall hook. A special little hook that always remains empty when Leo is not here. His own claim of territory in Izumi’s home – a sign that he has a place to belong within these cream-colored walls. The hat and gloves are next to go, carefully stuffed within the pockets of the coat. He picks up his bag and makes himself at home on the floor in the middle of the room.

Izumi comes out of the kitchen with two glasses of water and sets them on the coffee table pushed against the wall. “There’s a couch right behind you, Leo-kun.”

“It limits my inspiration!” Leo complains, making grabbing motions towards the bag still in Izumi’s grip. The model easily hands it over before going back to the front door and shrugging off his own winter gear. “It’s knitting season, huh?”

“So?”

Leo lays down, absently tipping the store bag down to his new height and opening it. “You only ever knit stuff for us. Are we getting more handmade Sena originals for Christmas?”

Izumi scoffs lightly. Leo turns his attention to him momentarily when he hears Izumi sit on the couch with a gentle flop. “I knit for myself.”

He finds himself grinning, plucking one item after the next out of the bag. “Here, Sena. Your turkey stuffing.” He slides over the plastic bag stuffed full of polyester fiberfill, carefully aiming to glide it directly into Izumi’s ankles.

“Tch. You’re so annoying.”

The smile never leaves his lips as he finishes dividing up the store-bought items. Moving onto his backpack, Leo opens it up and digs inside. The sounds of Izumi shifting about go through one ear and out the other. One, two, three… four USB sticks, safe and sound. He tells them apart by the small gem charm he attached to it when preparing them, the color coordinating with each Knights member’s eye color. The boxes he picked out for them are also color coordinated for easy distinguishing.

Four long, thin velvet boxes come out of his backpack next; a torn piece of paper clamped between its opening with the color coordination written in text.

And one extra box.

Carefully peaking at the model sitting on the couch, Leo gathers the blue labelled ones first. After putting the USB in the box, Leo stacks it with the velvet box underneath, taking away its label. Inside lay a piece of jewelry. A bracelet; one with a name plate with Knights’ emblem engraved into it and thin, shining sterling silver chains attaching it together. Though they all looked the same, even the one Leo adorns on his wrist now, he carefully had each measured to their individual wrist sizes.

Leo grabs for the white ribbon next, picking off the tape that holds it to its casing. He unsuccessfully comes up with a method to attach the two boxes and tie it into a neat bow. His feet kick back and forth in the air in annoyance as he rests his chin on his palms. Hands encroach into his line of sight. Looking up, he sees Izumi kneel down in front of him, hands taking over the ribbon.

“Here, wrap it like this.” The model instructs kindly. His hand movements are slow, making sure Leo’s eyes follow every step. Izumi makes a bow that Leo didn’t realize could be made by hand while being attached to the box. The model reaches over, taking a pair of scissors from the coffee table. “Tie it tight. And cut the ends in a little design like this… There.”

He finds himself making an amazed sound, rumbling deep within his throat. “As expected of Sena~”

“Did you follow along or just complimenting me, Leo-kun?” Izumi sighs. He reaches up and pats Leo in the middle of his head. “Put those nimble fingers of yours to work, other than playing every instrument available.”

“I’m a genius, wahaha! I’ll surprise you~” He picks up the finished present and hands it over with a grin. “Merry Christmas, Sena.”

Izumi gifts him with the softest smile Leo has ever seen on his lips. “Thanks, Leo-kun.”

Leo’s green eyes trail after the model as he sits back down on the couch, and puts the present aside for now. He rolls over, his back plopping over Izumi’s toes. “Aren’t you going to ask what I want for Christmas?”

The blue orbs eye him for a moment before going back to paying attention to the knitting needles in his hands. “I’m going to regret this… What do you want for Christmas?”

Leo opens his mouth wide and begins to belt out a song, “All I want for Christmas~~ Is you~~!!”

Izumi pulls one of his feet free from under Leo and presses his toes into Leo’s stomach. His breath lightly leaves his body, yet a hearty laugh still bubbles up from his chest. He raises his hands and lays them on top of Izumi’s foot and ankle. The pressure is not anything alarmingly heavy, only a light prod into his boneless spots. Leo’s fingers distractedly message the lower portion of Izumi’s calf, strong muscles greeting his sense of touch.

“What are you doing?”

Getting pulled out of his daydream-like admiration, Leo sings, “Nothing~” He pushes up on Izumi’s leg, signaling for him to move it. When Izumi does as silently asked to, Leo rolls back the other way, laying in front of his pile of boxes once more. The two of them fall into another comfortable silence, just enjoying being in the other’s company while the sounds of their crafts mix into the air.

When the next three sets of gifts are tied together, one box still remains alone. Leo cautiously peaks at Izumi and stealthily slips the small box into his pocket. Izumi is currently switching yarn bundles, taking it out of the wicker basket pulled up against the side of the couch.

“What are you making?” Leo asks, rolling closer to Izumi again. He nabs the yarn from off of the couch and squeezes it between his hands, the soft material pressing out between his fingers.

“Just practicing.”

“Liar.” He meets Izumi’s sharp gaze unflinchingly and with amusement. “For us, huh? More scarves and hats? Gloves? Ah~ being wrapped in Sena’s warmth is the best.”

“I can’t give you winter gear every year.”

“No?” Leo hums, turning over and taking the yarn with him. He rolls it around on the floor, feeling the tugs as it catches against the knitting needles before Izumi pulls the slack back. “But it’s made with your love in every stitch, right? I wouldn’t mind getting the same gift every year for the rest of my life if your feelings are in it.”

“I suppose that means we’re getting songs every year?”

Leo pauses in his yarn batting, not looking up towards the model. “…Well… no. But would you not like that?”

“I never said that, stupid. You said it yourself, right, that there’s feelings in it?” Izumi pokes Leo in his side with his foot another time. “You’re a reflection of me, and I’m of you, after all. What you feel, so do I.”

The pressure in Leo’s chest eases, his fingers going back to messing with the orange yarn on the floor before him. “Oh~? Sena is being honest. I love this side of you, too.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The yarn tumbles into his forearm as Izumi tugs a length from it. Leo grabs at it again and unwinds a good amount. He hums distractedly, leaning his weight slightly to the side so he just barely touches Izumi’s warmth. Leo’s eyes follow the soft yarn as he wraps a loop onto his pinky finger. Like the red string of fate, although it’s orange. Releasing his finger, Leo continues to fiddle with the material, rolling it around here and there on the ground. He rubs his cheek on it, occasionally; enjoying the texture on his skin. Eventually, the tugging stops and a sharp clip sound echoes in his ears.

“Finished?” Leo wonders, looking upwards just in time to see Izumi set down a pair of scissors.

Izumi hums a sound, fiddling with the creature on his lap for a moment before picking it up and placing it in front of Leo’s face. “Yeah. All done. For you.”

Blinking at the close proximity, Leo grabs it and brings it to a more suitable distance for his eyes. In his hands is an orange knitted plush toy shaped into a loveable bird – its body round and wings too small. A tiny beak and black eyes make up its face. He can’t help but smile at how cute the handmade toy is. Leo brings closer again, bumping his nose against its beak. “Nice to meet you.”

“You’re so weird.” Though the words are harsh, Izumi’s voice holds a certain fondness in it that makes Leo’s heart stutter. The model reaches down to pick up the remaining orange yarn and exchanges it with a daffodil colored one from the wicker basket.

Leo stands up and makes his way to the other end of the couch. Sitting sideways on the arm portion, Leo falls back, head landing right on Izumi’s lap.

“Hey, be careful. You’re going to stab yourself with the needles.”

“You’ll take care of me~” Leo sings happily. He reaches for Izumi’s hand that carefully keeps the craft needles away. The model’s fingers are as soft as velvet as Leo presses them to his lips. “Skilled fingers as gentle as a feather.” His breath brushes back towards the skin on his lips with his whisper.

“You’re the ambidextrous one.” Izumi looks away, taking his digits back and resuming his work.

Leo gives him a cheeky smirk. Izumi has always been bad at receiving affection. He raises up the bird high above him, cradling it with extra care between his hands. “It’s like a phoenix rising from the ashes!”

“Hmm~ I suppose.”

“Making one for everyone? Is this one Naru’s?” Leo swears he gets a glimpse of Izumi’s cheek flushing pink.

“We’ll all have a matching one.”

“Wahaha! Knights forever~ We’ll rise up again no matter how many times we fall to our knees and our swords are shattered!” Leo stares at the glimmer that peaks from underneath his sleeve. Matching items. So, they had the same idea, huh?

Izumi grips at Leo’s chin gently. “We won’t get burned to ash.”

The kiss Izumi lays on his lips is angled a bit strangely, though it’s not the worse kiss they have shared. Leo feels his eyes fall half closed at its sweet sensation; all of Izumi’s promises deep within the affectionate gesture. The promise to stay by each other’s side. The promise to love one another.

The promise to protect each other’s dreams and their home.

When Izumi sits back up, Leo brings the bird down and hugs it to his chest as he turns to his side. His nose ends up pressing against the model’s hip bone. The fingers he feels card through his hair nearly puts him to sleep instantly – his eyes closing languidly. As the silence stretches on – only interrupted by the light clicking of knitting needles – Leo is lulled deeper and deeper into a hazy state. Before he knows it, his world is a dark place full of the warmth of the person he has fallen in love with; this person’s scent surrounding him like a blanket.

The next time Leo blinks his eyes open, the room is clouded over with the shadows of night. Moonlight shines in through the pristine windows, illuminating the stretch of the cream-colored wall within his sights. Eyes focusing more clearly now, he recognizes the color directly before him being Izumi’s shirt. Peering upwards, he realizes he is still laying in the model’s lap.

Izumi is fast asleep.

With his cheek cradled in the hand propped up against the arm of the couch, Izumi sleeps on carelessly. Though his face is always beautiful, Leo can’t help but trace his features with his gaze slowly. With no public front or any of his – captivating – modelling faces to put on, Izumi is as defenseless as he usually is when it is just the two of them. His creamy skin is nearly translucent in the moonbeams framing his features in a glimmering glow.

Leo shifts his elbow underneath himself, careful of the bird still hugged to his chest. As he pushes himself up, he feels Izumi’s arm slowly slide down from his shoulder. Leo carefully reaches into his pocket and pulls out the lone box that didn’t get assembled with the other gifts. Opening it as quietly as possible, Leo pulls out what’s within.

Two silver rings clink together as they dangle on a thin chain of sterling silver Leo unclasps. The rings are interlocked together, each embedded with a different colored gem. One has Leo’s own birthstone – emerald – while the other has Izumi’s – topaz. Slowly as to not jostle Izumi’s arm or the couch too much and wake him, Leo draws his legs underneath him to balance as he reaches up. He hugs Izumi around his neck, reaching behind the model to reclip the necklace back together.

Once the piece of jewelry is secure, Leo turns his head and presses a kiss to Izumi’s cheek. “I love you.”

As he begins to bring his arms back down, the sparkle of the moon reflects against something on his wrist. With the piece of jewelry already warm from body heat, he didn’t notice it when he woke; yet, as he studies it now, it’s something he has never seen. Like the necklace, the thin leather bracelet has two interlocking rings, each implanted with the familiar birthstones of topaz and emerald.

Guess they’re becoming too alike; Leo contemplates in fond amusement. He lays his head back down on Izumi’s lap, intending to go back to sleep, however, the movements have Izumi stirring awake.

“Mm…” The model grumbles sluggishly. “Leo-kun?”

“Let’s go back to sleep.” Leo whispers back.

Izumi groans softly in annoyance. “We slept the whole day.”

“That’s fine, isn’t it? You should rest if you’re tired. We’ve been getting a lot of work, lately, too.”

They fall quiet for a moment before Izumi exhales a breath. “Alright. Up, Leo-kun. Let’s eat some dinner and then we can go back to sleep in a real bed. This is bad for my skin.”

Leo chuckles breathily, but nonetheless complies. He slithers away from Izumi’s warmth and sits up, the orange bird still in his gentle hold. “You cooking?”

“Unless you want to?”

“Nope~” Leo cheers. “Sena’s cooking is the best! Well, we could cook together. I wouldn’t mind~”

His eyes follow Izumi like a tracker as the model gets up and runs his hand through his hair while he walks. Izumi looks at him to make sure Leo understands before putting his long fingers on the light switch and flipping them on. The artificial light attacks his pupils, making him squint as his eyes desperately adjust. When they do, Leo finally takes notice of all of the pieces scattered around the floor.

Just in front of the couch lay four plush toys – pewter, daffodil, ebony, and cherry colored birds complete the set with his orange one. Beyond those, closer to the middle of the room, are Leo’s own neatly gift-wrapped presents. He double checks them over silently, making sure they are all there. Amethyst, crimson, and violet boxes are all stacked and coupled with the black velvet box, tied neatly together with a white ribbon. The azure colored box set is off to the side where Izumi set it down.

“Come on. Up.” Izumi urges, interrupting Leo’s internal observation. “Clean up your ribbon scraps.”

“Eh~ So naggy~” Leo good-humoredly fires back. He gets up, sitting the orange bird on the couch against the backrest. He gives his legs a moment to wake up fully before kneeling to the ground.

Izumi clicks his tongue, not playing along with Leo’s teasing further. He hears the model’s sock clad feet make their way further back into the apartment, presumably into either the bedroom or bathroom. Not paying it any mind, Leo dutifully picks up every scrap and thread of the white ribbon he frayed. He keeps the pieces tightly within his closed fist, else Izumi will complain about his lack of cleanliness later, he is sure.

Leo shuffles around on his knees, double checking every centimeter of the floor for any trash, even picking up loose portions of yarn. Satisfied with his visual sweep, he stands to his feet and goes into the kitchen where he brushes everything off of his palm and into the garbage bin.

With his attention near his hands, he is reminded of the new piece of jewelry adorning his wrist. Now that the lights are on nearby, Leo leans his elbows onto the kitchen counter and gets a better look at it. It’s nothing too flashy, the thin leather straps giving it a different type of appeal compared to the silver chained Knights bracelet. He twists his arm one way and then the other, admiring it happily.

Paper crinkling as something gets set down draws his mind back to the present. Leo pushes off of the solid surface of the counter and goes back into the sitting room. The previously empty coffee table is now full of color. Three stacks of a bird holding up two small boxes sitting on top of a larger gift-wrapped box line the table, followed by just a large box with an orange bird on top and two small boxes against a pewter colored bird.

Knights’ Christmas presents, color coordinated to their hair and eyes, are ready to be given away. Each piece full of love and gratitude.

“Is that everything?” Izumi asks.

“Yeah.” Leo says wistfully. “Hopefully we’ll be able to give these to them in person, but if not, we’ll at least have each other.”

The model hums an agreeing tone as he turns to head into the area Leo just left. Prior to passing him, Izumi stops to press his lips against Leo’s temple. His breath tickles Leo’s skin as he whispers lowly.

“I love you, too.”

And yet, when Leo turns his head to peer at him, Izumi is already making his way into the kitchen. Leo holds in his light chuckle. He knows those words will brush against his eardrums again, soon. It’s still knitting season, after all. They still have all of the holidays to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wanted for Christmas. Even if I had to write it myself. Fluff. THE FLUFF. THE EVERYDAY LIFE WITH NO KNIGHTS ANGST.


End file.
